bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
What Have We Learned
' What Have We Learned' is a song from VeggieTales. This song plays normally at the end of the show whenever Bob (or Larry) says "It's time to talk about what we learned today!" or "We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today!" Lyrics And so what we have learned applies to our lives today And God has a lot to say in His book You see, we know that God's word is for everyone And now that our song is done, we'll take a look Bob's feelings with the song Since the beginning of the show, Bob has always seemed to dislike the song, and that's been a running gag. However, there are a few times that he likes listening to it, and he even cared about it when the Sporks took the record. It is possible that he does like it, but he doesn't like being interrupted. Other variations Besides the original version, there are various versions of the song, either sung by other characters, or done in a different style. These include... *Larry singing it (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Jimmy and Jerry singing it (King George and the Ducky) *A Western version (The Ballad of Little Joe and Moe and the Big Exit) *A Japanese Opera version (Sumo of the Opera) *Larry's brothers singing it (Duke and the Great Pie War) *An interrupted version (Lord of the Beans) *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies version (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Norm's Notes version (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *A jingle version (It's a Meaningful Life) *A Scottish version (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Space version (with the original vocals and the music still intact) (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *A disco version (Celery Night Fever) Fun Facts *If whispered, "It's time to talk about what we learned today" can be said without the song playing afterward. Bob tried this once in Dave and the Giant Pickle, but then Larry accidentally said it out loud which queued the music. *The percussion in the song is VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer playing his cheeks. *The tune for the music came up when Phil Vischer and his wife Lisa were on their way to church. But because they didn't have a tape recorder to record the melody, Phil told Lisa to hum it throughout the service in order to remember it to prevent losing it. *The Western version also appeared on VeggieTunes 4. *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies version also appeared on VeggieTales Greatest Hits. *This song is not in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, because it got stolen by the Sporks in Lord of the Beans, the previous episode. Category:Songs Category:Running gags Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord of the Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty Category:It's a Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess and the Popstar Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Penniless Princess Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Noah's Ark Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs written by Lisa Vischer Category:1990s Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:2010s Songs